


The Idle Rich.

by Llama_Goddess, Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarettes, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dom Sans, Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Sans - Freeform, Sans the skeleton - Freeform, Smoking, Smut, lazy dom sans, movies - Freeform, naps, sub Reader, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Lazy days were always the same. Movies on the couch, and cuddling with your boyfriend.And sometimes, if you were lucky, things would escalate.





	The Idle Rich.

**Author's Note:**

> Bri: Llama and I have a bit of a system, where she will start writing, and when you see the / then that means I've started writing! We both have a thing for Sans and lazy couch sex, so this was born. ;) Please be respectful of each other, and of us in the comment section. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> This is sort of a small one shot, based off of our main fic, EFB, and how a lazy day in the future might go.
> 
> Also, follow us on Tumblr, for updates and just plain-old trashy posts!
> 
> Our main fic: [Essays for Blowjobs.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445720/chapters/33367950)
> 
> Llama: Lazy sex is best sex, fite me

Lazy days are the best days. Everyone can agree on that. Well... maybe not Papyrus, but, still. Lazy days are perfection.

 

And with Sans, literally every day is a lazy day.

 

He’d caught you in a snuggle on the sofa watching a movie, body pleasantly surrounded by the warmth he was providing behind you, his arms secure around your middle, one almost subconsciously playing with a lock of hair it’d found. You were 99% sure he was asleep, his face buried in the hair at the back of your head, little snoozing sounds cluing you to his present state.

 

It was like he physically couldn’t come into contact with you without falling asleep. Even worse when he was cuddling. The moment his arms went around you, or yours around him, he was out like a light in a matter of moments.

 

Perhaps it was some kind of safety thing? You were flattered that he felt so safe with you that even a simple snuggle could knock him unconscious... there was almost something adorable about it. 

 

You kept watching the movie, eyes slowly starting to get heavier, nonetheless remaining trained on the screen of the tv and the movie. You could feel Sans’s soul humming very gently through his ribs, and his snuggle-from-behind was just so damn comfortable while lying like this on the couch that you were so limp and relaxed you could barely even be bothered to move your hand a little to itch an itch on your thigh.

 

... Sans’s snoring stopped. A little nuzzle motion told you he’d woken up.

 

...

 

“baaaabbbyyy...” He whined, arms moving to squeeze you a little tighter.

 

“... Whhhhaaaatttt.” You whined back, the act of speaking washing away a little of the pleasant haze. He was either horny or hungry, if he was awake now. But you really didn’t want to move for either... you were just so _ comfy _ .

 

...Mmmmhm, it seems Sans Jr. was awake too. Poking your thigh a little. Sans seemed to deliberately move his pelvis so his dick poked you more, face finding your neck with a gentle inhale to take in your scent.

 

“m’horny.” He mumbled, heavy with leftover sleep, and... kinda a bit too hot to be allowed. You almost shuddered.

 

“... Hi horny, I’m y/n.” You said, sarcastically.

 

“very funny.” He muttered, nuzzling again, this time against your ear... but you could hear the badly disguised pride in his voice. He’d infected you with his puns... finally.

 

“I know.”

 

“mmm...” He sighed, and a hand slid down over your waist to your butt, which he gave a light squeeze, humming in appreciation. “ _ butt _ seriously...”

 

“That was awful.” You sighed, still watching the movie. You wanted to keep watching, but his hand on your ass was already exciting your treacherous body.

 

Apparently, Sans wasn’t too happy that you were still paying attention to something that _(god forbid),_ _wasn’t_ him. Before you could wake yourself up more or guess he was going to do that, his hot tongue was gliding over the skin of your neck, rousing a full shudder this time.

 

“Stooop.” You lied, through your teeth, groaning. You both knew that you didn’t  _ really  _ want him to stop- if you did, you would’ve sleepily mumbled the safe word, or moved the hand that was still happily resting on your butt.

 

“nooo.” He whined, childishly. A sneaky hand was drifting, close to your pants. Lazily, slowly, half asleep, Sans tugged them and your panties down a little, the fabric bunching as it slid over your skin.

 

“Seriously?” You said, teasingly, voice laced with suggestive undertones. “You can’t even wait until the movie is over?”

 

“nope.” His voice was a sultry, albeit still sleepy, purr. He started gently kissing your jaw, and you moaned quietly in appreciation... 

 

... and his hand was wandering down.

 

“You’re annoying.” You teased, relaxing more into the couch. This pleased him a lot, his purr getting just that little bit louder. 

 

“you love it.” He teased back. The other hand, the one not  _ verrryy  _ obviously heading down, suddenly took a hold of one of your boobs and started massaging, squeezing a tad, and since you weren’t wearing a bra at home a phalange drifted over your nipple, eliciting a tiny sound from the back of your throat as the familiar pleasurable cloud came over your mind.

 

When the wandering hand reached your tummy you opened your legs a little, as much as you could with your clothes still around your knees, hooking one behind his to allow him better access. 

 

“I don’t.” You pouted. 

 

His fingers finally got to work, first delicately tracing the lips, then dipping in a tiny bit to ‘test the waters’. It was enough to send a warm bloom of pleasure into your abdomen and make you shudder and rub your butt into his pelvis to encourage him- c’mooon, he wasn’t going to tease you, was he?

 

“mhm.” You could feel his grin on your neck as he started drawing little lazy circles around your clit, hot breath exhaling onto the sensitive skin. “...you just keep telling yourself that.”

 

You moaned, quietly, gripping onto the free arm as his skilled fingers got to work reducing you to mush. You tried to keep concentrating on the movie, you really did, but then he’d brush you  _ just right _ or start to play a little more, or nibble gently on the rim of your ear as his fingers slid over your clit, and it brought you straight back to him, dammit. The lazy circles took no time to make your toes start to curl and breathing get shaky.

 

“...S-shit...”

 

You had to hide your face in his sleeve, embarrassed at coming undone so early... you were sleepy and warm and his hot breath on your neck and gentle groans and purrs at the sounds you were making...

 

“mmm...” Dammit, he was using his sexy voice! “gettin’ close?”

 

“... Y-yes-!” You squeaked. 

 

“think you can handle two today?” He purred, snuggling you more, but it didn’t really matter if you could, because you were already cumming around his fingers, thighs squeezing together as the pleasure washed over your whole body and carried you away, a little, half moan half gasp escaping your mouth. 

 

He rode you through the orgasm, obviously proud of himself for making you cum so quickly. And... judging by the way his hand came up and the little wet sounds in your ear, his was licking his fingers clean.

 

You flushed. Hard. 

 

And you flushed even  _ harder  _ at the sound of his belt unbuckling.

 

 

 

**_/_ **

 

 

 

He released his dick from his pants, feeling some relief just from it being free, and no longer being pressed roughly against his pants. The material was scratchy and uncomfortable… and he had ‘forgotten’ to wear underwear, that day.

 

He lazily slid his pants down a bit, right above his knee caps, and resituated himself to press into you. Your face was beat red as you felt the warm touch of his dick, feeling simultaneously embarrassed, and aroused by the situation. This wasn’t the first time you had both done this, in this exact position, and there was always something so intimate about it. So loving, and gentle, and  _ lazy. _

 

You really liked it, despite how much you protested.

 

You bit your lip as he lifted up your right leg, and slowly started to slide inside of you. You let out a tiny moan as he made his way in, kissing your neck the whole time and causing your arms to fill with goose bumps. He bottomed out easily, and you let out a shaky breath, when he did.

 

“mm... perfect,” He commented softly, as he slowly rolled his hips against you, so you could both feel the friction. He put your leg down gently, and you quickly wrapped it behind you, around one of his legs so you could rest it.

 

His other arm rested under your neck, and you lifted up his forearm so you could bite his sleeve to muffle your moans, which usually worked pretty well, as long as he kept still. You grinded back against him, trying to match his rhythm with your own movements, and after a bit, it started to flow, evenly.

 

You tried to focus on the movie while he gently thrusted into you, but the sound of a  _ lighter _ behind you caught your attention. 

 

Really? He was lighting a cigarette  _ now? _

 

“...S-Sans,” You whined from behind him, feeling frustrated that he was pulling  _ that _ card. He was supposed to be focusing on  _ you _ not a fucking cigarette!

 

“hm?” He asked, playfully, because he  _ knew _ why you were saying his name. He knew why you were upset, and he knew what you wanted!

 

You looked behind you, and had the urge to smack the grin off of his face. But instead, just just took the cigarette out of his mouth, and took a puff off of it, knowing it would probably annoy him, at least a little.

 

“heeey,” He complained softly, snuggling his face into your neck as he kept thrusting, slowly.

 

You snorted softly before gently placing the cigarette back in his mouth, and blowing out. You felt a chill go down your spine as he continued to thrust, your body feeling exposed against the cold air.

 

But since he was giving his attention to a  _ cigarette… _ you were going to pay attention to the movie.

 

Sans noticed quickly that you were trying to give him a taste of his own medicine… and he wasn’t letting that happen. He gently shifted your body over slightly, and angled himself perfect to hit that one spot  _ just _ right inside of you. The one he knew could make you see stars, and make your toes go numb.

 

As soon as he hit it, you let out a soft, shaky moan, and your legs started to shake, violently. It seemed like it was good enough for you, though, because you seemed content with him doing all the work while you watched the movie.

 

He wasn’t having it.

 

He stopped moving completely, knowing it would frustrate you, greatly, which it did, instantly. You immediately wiggled your ass against his pelvis bone, but he stayed still and just enjoyed the feeling of you being wrapped around him.

 

You were so wet and warm…

 

“need something?” He asked playfully, as you rolled your hips gently, trying to bring the friction back, so you could  _ finally _ orgasm.

 

You almost slapped him when he reached down and held your hips still, so you couldn’t move anymore. You whined loudly, and tried your hardest to move, but he was preventing any type of friction from happening.

 

He laughed softly, right next to your ear so you knew he was teasing you. He wanted you to get riled up, and he wanted to be the cause of your frustrations.

 

You groaned softly, and gave up on moving your hips… instead, deciding to reach down between your legs, and rub your own clit. It wasn’t the same as having him do it, or having him fuck you, but… at least it felt good.

 

You rubbed small, gentle circles, and moaned softly, still clinging to his arm with your other hand. You felt your orgasm building up again, and you decided just having him inside of you at all was enough… you could cum like this.

 

Until he pulled your hand away, that is.

 

“...S-Sans!” You exclaimed, your frustration boiling over. No you were  _ angry _ now, not just frustrated. You wanted him to stop fucking around and just fuck  _ you _ instead!

 

“...you gonna focus on me?” He asked, his voice almost stern… like he were scolding a small child who had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar.

 

“...Y-Yes,” You promised, voice soft, as if you really  _ were _ a child who had got caught doing something wrong. You always felt so weak when he used that voice… like your legs had turned to jello, and like you were standing in front of a thousand people about to give a speech. Nervous.

 

“...good girl,” He praised softly, before  _ finally _ moving his hips again.

 

You moaned instantly, feeling the pleasure return all through your body. It was incredible… addictive. You already felt close again.

 

He brought his own hand back down, and continued to rub your clit, right where he had left off. Your legs started to shake violently, and you both knew that you were nearing your end. Your orgasm was so close that you could both practically taste it… and fuck, did he want to. You started to pant, loudly, desperately, like an exhausted dog… and then it happened.

 

You came, and it was strong. You could feel yourself contracting around him, and fuck, he could feel it, too. Your orgasm milked his out of him as well, and he shot his cum inside you, not bothering to pull out. You bit his arm as you came, and clutched to the front of his shirt so you didn’t spasm too hard.

 

Both of your bodies relaxed into each other as your orgasm faded, and he continued to shoot his seed inside of you, his knot tying you both together, securely. You didn’t mind, though. You felt content with it, and hell, it kind of turned you on. It was warm, and safe, being tied to him.

 

You felt your eyelids drooping, exhaustion sweeping you into its arms as you leaned back into Sans, his warmth keeping you happy and comfortable even as he was shooting his sticky seed inside of you.

 

You fell asleep pretty much instantly, and Sans had to gently remove your teeth from his arm, since you hadn’t let go. He kissed the back of your head as he pulled your sleeping body a little closer, a soft purr emitting from deep within his rib cage.

 

He fell asleep too, the movie being completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment <3 we appreciate _constructive_ criticism.
> 
>  
> 
> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
